


Can't Hide From the Moonlight

by Flarrow



Series: Of Night and Day [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Era, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow/pseuds/Flarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The semi-unintended sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3721972/chapters/8243701">Might As Well Be the Sun</a>, by reader request.  One take, a potential telling of part of their married life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Friendly Talk Between Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelqueen14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelqueen14/gifts).



> So...struggling through a writer's block with my other fic at the moment...a scary thing, because that's why I temporarily jumped ship from my original AO3 account to this one in the first place, so hopefully I can figure things out soon. 
> 
> In the meantime, I was posed another request. A reader wanted a sequel to Might As Well Be the Sun, so here it is! The order was for fluffy, plot, with a dash of angst and drama. This fic is built differently from the first in that I decided not to use the character point-of-view format. Not entirely sure I can say I know where I'm going with this, but we'll see how it goes, eh? Hopefully I will do this prompt justice, and hope you all enjoy it as much as the last one.

“So, what's it like?”

“Hm?” Oliver Queen lifted his head and looked at his sister, thoughts interrupted, with a slight twitch of his brow. “Sorry...what was that?”

Thea smiled fondly at him and rolled her eyes; they were sitting in her kitchen. “Being married to _Barry_ , Ollie,” she said with a light teasing tone. “I'm asking you what that's like.”

“Ah...” Oliver said, chuckling softly. “It's...nice.”

“Really?” his sister said, brow raised and tone unamused. “That's all you have to say about it?”

Oliver shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. “Come on, Speedy...” he said, his voice betraying the slightest hints of a whine. “You know I...don't exactly _gush_...”

Thea sighed with mild exasperation. “Yeah, I know...but you could throw a girl a bone, you know.” 

Oliver chuckled softly. “Just...just know that I'm _happy_ . All right…? Wait, what are you…? _Oof_ —!” 

The Vigilante's eyes widened and his arms spread automatically when his sister unexpectedly launched herself into his arms with a squeak.

“Ooh, I knew it! I _knew it!_ ” Thea said, hugging her brother tightly and grinning from ear-to-ear. “I'm just really glad to hear you say it…!” 

Oliver shook his head and laughed softly, patting his sister gently on the back. “Does it really make you that happy…?”

Thea pulled herself back and gave her brother a reprimanding frown. “Really? You have to ask?”

Oliver smiled and shrugged a shoulder. “I suppose not.” 

His sister tilted her head to the side, a mischievous grin forming on her face. “You were...thinking about him just now, weren't you?”

Oliver blinked. “...w-what?”

“Aha! You were!” Thea said triumphantly. “I know you were!”

Oliver shook his head with a small smile on his face. “Can't hide a thing from you, can I?”

“Nope! Sure can't!” said Thea. “So...what were you daydreaming about?”

“Nothing,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “Nothing important.” 

He chuckled when his sister pouted. “ _Ollie_ …!” 

Oliver took a quick glance at the clock on her wall and breathed out a small sigh of relief upon noticing what time it was. He pecked an affectionate kiss to his sister's forehead and lightly ruffled her hair. 

“Barry will be back from Central soon. I've got to head back,” he said. “Maybe some other time though, kid.”

“Whatever. You suck,” Thea said with a lighthearted tone. “Love you, though.” 

Oliver stopped momentarily in his sister's doorway and gave her a small smile over his shoulder. “Yeah, I know. Love you too. I'll give you a call when I get home.”

“Drive safe!” 

“Will do.”


	2. A Conversation Between Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...probably should have made mention of this before. (Gah!! Why do I keep doing these things in hindsight?! Lmao. Sometimes I think I totally understand how Barry and Felicity feel!) Tags for this fic will be updated as the fic goes along and things become relevant. (Or I just happen to think of them after the fact. Like now. Yeah. I fail. I know. Lol.) Anyway, onward and upward!! XD

Marriage to Barry Allen taught Oliver so many lessons that he hadn't known he could learn, given the life experiences he'd already attained as the Arrow. Like how to love, or that happiness could even be a reasonable reality for him. Some days, Oliver found the fact that they were even married in the first place to be surreal. After all, he was the type of man that had successfully managed to lose the trust of his team at multiple points in his crime-fighting career. It made Barry that much more of a saint in his eyes for still wanting to commit to him.

Of course, that didn't mean that their first year together had gone along perfectly smoothly. Just like any other marriage, there had been an adjustment period, one that actually started just after their honeymoon, when the two of them were deciding where they wanted to settle down. Oliver had thought Barry would want a place in Central City, thinking that the younger man would prefer to stay in his hometown with his fond memories. Barry had surprised him, however, with his insistence on taking up permanent residence in Starling. The younger man had cited two reasons, both of them compelling enough to justify the decision. The first being that there were less criminals of the metahuman variety in Starling, which gave Barry the peace of mind that he wouldn't potentially need to be in two places at once, since he knew Oliver could otherwise very much handle his own. The second reason Barry gave was attributed to his speed; they both well knew that the younger man could zip easily between the two cities without too much trouble. So Starling City residents they became.

The arguments they did sometimes have were split between what could be classified as typical marital woes, such as finding overlapping free time in their work schedules so that they could spend it together, and woes that were probably typical for a superhero couple to have, if there even was such a norm for that, like whether or not one was okay with the other taking on the latest supervillan headache that appeared in their jurisdiction. They'd spent the remainder of that first year slowly falling into a comfortable rhythm, one that was mutually agreed upon.

Now, about three years later, they were practically pros at this whole marriage thing. At least, Oliver liked to think so.

There wasn't a specific moment in time that either man could point out when they'd developed certain habits, but both were well-aware that they'd formed. Initially, Oliver had grumbled over Barry practically giving him a physical exam every time he came home at the end of the day and tended to his wounds, but eventually the older man had gotten over his stubbornness and now secretly enjoyed the attention, perhaps more than even he was willing to admit to himself. Oliver, on the other hand, made routine use of his observational skills to read Barry; to discover what it was, if anything, that the younger man wasn't willing to tell him on any given day. It was in doing this, that Oliver was able to notice, on one particular occasion, that something was amiss with Barry.

They were at Ray Palmer's home, for a casual gathering. A cookout, where both teams, Flash and Arrow, were present. Barry was off being his usual social self and having fun, while Oliver was content to just sit back and watch. As was his habit, he trained his focus on the sights and sounds of his surroundings, paying close attention to anything that could potentially pose a threat. Not that he actually believed they could be in any sort of danger, not in this setting, but still, Oliver was not one to throw caution to the wind. Not where Barry was concerned. Fortunately, there were no uninvited guests; however, there was one point during the party where Oliver noticed an unusual stillness from Barry.

It had occurred when Felicity had come out of the Palmer mansion with an infant in her arms. She had approached Ray, and when the man saw her, he smiled at them both, pressing a loving kiss to his wife's forehead, then to that of the child. _Their_ child.

That's when Oliver noticed it. The hesitation in Barry's movement, however slight, and the wistfulness that crossed the younger man's expression before he was able to hide it from the notice of everyone else. Everyone except Oliver.

The older man had found himself confused by it, of course, and naturally decided it was his duty to investigate. When the opportunity presented itself, Oliver nuzzled his face into his husband's neck from behind, allowing himself a small smile when Barry let out a soft, contented sigh as he relaxed into the older man's embrace, resting his arms atop the legs that were straddled around him. They were both seated on the steps of the Palmer's back porch, a far enough distance away that they were out of the earshot of the rest of the guests.

Oliver guided Barry's head back against his chest when he gently ran a hand up the younger man's forehead and through his wavy hair. He smirked when Barry squirmed a bit from his peppering kisses down the side of the younger man's face. Oliver chuckled when Barry reached out with an arm and cupped a hand around the back of the older man's neck.

“ _Ack_ …! Ollie, c'mon...” Barry whispered, laughing lightly. “Cut it out, will you? That tickles…!”

“Mm... _no_ ,” Oliver said, pointedly, tone equally as soft. “Not until you tell me what's wrong.”

He frowned when he felt the younger man tense. Barry shook his head.

“Nothing's wrong,” he said.

“Don't lie to me, Barry.”

“I...I'm not,” the speedster said, brows furrowing together. “I mean, not _technically_...”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“Like...I don't know,” Barry said with a sigh. “I guess I'm not exactly sure how to explain how I'm feeling...”

Oliver gently nudged his cheek against Barry's. “ _Try_ ,” he said softly.

The younger man let out another sigh and shrugged his shoulders slightly. When Barry didn't speak right away, Oliver spent a moment trying to figure out what the speedster's eyes were fixed upon and followed his gaze, wondering if that would provide some sort of clue. Oliver deduced that younger man was looking at Ray and Felicity, though he wasn't sure yet if that was of any actual significance. Still, he didn't see the harm in trying.

“Well,” Oliver started. “...does it have anything to do with Ray and Felicity?”

When he felt Barry unconsciously tense his muscles again, Oliver found himself feeling somewhat surprised by the revelation. Curiosity quickly took hold.

“It does, doesn't it…?” Oliver asked. “What is it, Barr? Tell me.”

Barry shook his head stubbornly. “It's nothing worth discussing, Ollie. Really.”

“It is if it's important to you,” Oliver insisted.

The younger man surprised him yet again when he turned his head, covering his eyes with one of Oliver's arms, only heightening the older man's concern. There was also a slight tremble in Barry's voice when he responded; uncharacteristically weak.

“It's stupid...”

Oliver frowned. “Hey, hey, Barr, come on...” he said, hugging the speedster with a gentle squeeze. “Nothing you could say is stupid, especially if it's making you this upset.”

“It's also too embarrassing for me to say...” Barry mumbled.

Oliver couldn't help smiling a little at that. “Look...there's only room for one gloomy guy in this relationship, all right?”

He smiled a bit wider when Barry lifted his head to look up at him, a slight twitch at the corner of his own lips. “So you admit to the fact that you often brood unnecessarily?”

“Not quite what I said.”

“It was close enough.”

“Don't change the subject.”

“Mm...”

“Come on, baby...” Oliver said, chuckling a bit when Barry shivered a little and flushed at the pet name. “No secrets, remember?”

The younger man let out a sigh of defeat. “Okay. Yeah...all right,” he finally conceded. “But you can't...”

“Can't what?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. “Laugh? Cast judgment? Tell you that you shouldn't be feeling whatever it is that you feel?”

“I don't know...” Barry said with a shrug. “All of the above?”

Oliver groaned softly. “ _Barry_...”

“ _All right…_! _Okay…_!” the speedster said, beginning to fiddle nervously with part of the fabric of the Vigilante's pant leg. “I've just...it's that lately I've been having all these _thoughts_.”

“And…?” Oliver coaxed gently, threading his fingers reassuringly through the younger man's hair. “How do Ray and Felicity fit in…?”

“They...do and they don't,” Barry said with a slight grimace. “It's complicated.”

“So explain it to me.”

“I envy them...”

Oliver couldn't help but to frown at that. “I'm not quite sure I follow, Barry...is there something I'm doing that's making you unhappy? You know you can just tell me if there is—”

“No, no, Ollie. It's not that,” Barry said, quickly shaking his head. “It's not _you_...”

“Then what is it…?”

“It's _me_ ,” Barry said with a sigh.

“...I'm not sure that's necessarily better?” Oliver said, the muscles in his cheek pulsing. “That's usually something someone says right before a breakup. Only...in our case, I suppose it would be right before a—”

“Ugh! _No…_! No...I'm not... _geez_ , how do Felicity and I always seem to do that?” Barry said, adjusting his position so that he could comfortably cup his hands around the older man's face. “I would _never_...you know...I don't even want to _say_ the word…!”

“Well, _good_...” Oliver said, his expression showing clear relief. “Because I wouldn't know what I'd do if...never mind. We're starting to get a little off-track. Can we stop being cryptic and dancing around the subject? Please?”

“Right, I...sorry,” Barry said. “I'll just...it's just that lately it's been bothering me. _Knowing_. That we can't have what they have, Ollie.”

It took the Vigilante a second to make the connection. “What... _kids?_ We can have kids, Barr, if that's what you want? I'm not at all adverse to the idea...I mean, we might not be able to have them in the way that we'd like, but we could still adopt, or—”

“Oh, Ollie...” Barry said, shaking his head. “I love you all the more for saying that...”

“But…?” Oliver asked with a slight frown.

“But that's not really realistic, is it…?” the speedster asked. “Actually having a family? We can't...”

“Who says we can't?”

Barry half-smiled. “Our situation is different, Oliver...you know that.”

“No, I'm not sure I actually do,” said Oliver. “What do you mean by that? How are we different…? I mean, aside from the obvious...”

“Ray and Felicity...or even any one of the others,” Barry said. “They only involve themselves in our missions when they are needed, or when they absolutely have to. Sure, their names might appear in a news article here or there, every once in awhile...but they're not exactly high profile targets in the underworld...not like we are, at least.”

“Ah...” Oliver said in response, able to see now where the younger man was going with all this. “You think we'd be incapable of having a family.”

“No,” Barry said, shaking his head. “Not incapable. It would just be too dangerous; pose too much of a risk.”

“But some risks are worth taking...don't you think?” Oliver asked. “If anything, I believe you've taught me that.”

“And if there's anything that I've learned from you, it's that weaknesses can be exploited,” Barry countered. “Tear apart teams and break a man...”

“Damn it, Barr,” Oliver said, jaw tensing. “I never meant to pass along to you my cynicism...”

“It isn't cynicism if I'm just speaking the truth,” said Barry. “I realize that I'm just being selfish right now. I know that you and I, we have such a good thing going right now, and yet here I am, still wanting even _more_...”

“It's not like you're asking for more than you deserve.”

“Isn't it, though?” asked Barry. “Look, don't think I haven't thought over all the possible scenarios. I mean, say we do adopt, or something...and I'd love that, obviously, but then what happens when we both get called to do our jobs at the same time? Or what if someone kidnaps them and uses it against us, you know? Or what if—”

“None of that ever happens?” Oliver said, cutting the speedster off. “Listen, Barry...I can see that you've clearly given this a lot of thought…but don't you think you're looking at things just a little too negatively? I mean, this isn't like you.”

“Yeah, I know...you're...you're right.”

Oliver hugged his lover close once more. “You bet I am,” he said. “Let's talk about this again some more later...all right? When you're less riled up about it? I think this conversation is far from over, don't you?”

“Yeah...okay,” Barry said with a soft sigh and a nod. “All right.”

“Good, glad we agree,” said Oliver. “Now why don't we get back to enjoying this party, hm? If you haven't noticed, everyone's been glancing over here at us for a while now. My guess is they're probably wondering and worried about whatever it is they've been imagining we've been discussing.”

This earned the Vigilante a warm smile and a chuckle in response. “Yeah, you're probably right,” Barry agreed. “Let's go.”


	3. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize this chapter is severely overdue; I've just been incredibly distracted by the longer fic I've been writing, as well as another potential idea that I've been bouncing around. Better late than never though, right??

Sweaty and face bloodied, Oliver groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and he felt cracking in his vertebrae when he lifted his head. It took him a few seconds to gather his bearings, but when he did, he made a quick assessment of his situation.

He was in some room that was dimly lit. His eyes still needed a little time to focus, but he could make out a few neon-colored lights. Oliver tried to move, but he found that he was sitting in some chair with his arms bound behind his back. He frowned as he tried to remember how it was that he could have gotten into such a position.

 _“Okay...”_ Oliver mused inwardly. _“Assuming today's the same day...had breakfast with Barr...who got a call from Caitlin and Cisco…something about…?”_

It was the sound of shoes clacking against metal—someone was climbing down a ladder—which caused all the missing pieces to quickly fall into place. Oliver felt his eyes widen as he suddenly remembered.

_“Shit. Wells.”_

Oliver's mind raced as he recalled the finer details. Barry's team had called the speedster and told him something he hadn't liked; Oliver had been able to tell by the way the younger man's expression transformed into something more somber. Dr. Wells wasn't who he said he was; Barry's suspicion had been right, Oliver had learned, shortly thereafter. His lover had been about to go on his own, but Oliver had insisted on providing backup, to which Barry had reluctantly agreed. When they got to Wells, or _Eobard Thawne_ , as he turned out to be—Barry promised Oliver he would explain everything later, to which Oliver agreed—there had been the inevitable confrontation, followed by a fight. It had seemed like they'd had the upper hand, at first, but then somehow the man in yellow had gotten behind of Oliver, and the last thing the Vigilante remembered before having blacked out was the sheer terror on Barry's face and the sound of the younger man's scream.

_“NO!!!!”_

The clack of shoes against the hard floor brought Oliver back to the present. He felt an uneasy feeling well in his gut as his captor approached. His jaw tensed as he looked up at the man known as The Reverse Flash.

“Well, _well…_! I see that you've finally regained consciousness, _Mr. Queen_...” the man in yellow sneered with a cool smile. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“What do you want, Dr. Wells?” Oliver growled back, voice a bit raspier than he would have liked. “Or should I be calling you Eobard now…? Which is it?”

His words caused the time traveler to laugh. “ _Hah_ …! You truly are fearless...though I suppose I should expect nothing less from the _Arrow_.”

Oliver kept his lips pressed in a firm line and the other man's humor seemed to fade somewhat. He nodded at Oliver.

“Well! Since the jig is up, I don't see why you can't call me by my real name,” said Eobard. “Not that it'll truly matter in a minute.”

Oliver frowned. “What are you playing at?”

The sound of white noise coming through a communications device caught the Vigilante's attention and Oliver's eyes darted in the direction of the noise.

“ _...ver…! Can you...me…?”_

The voice was Barry's. Oliver narrowed his eyes. It was obvious the device had been removed while he'd been incapacitated. He gently bit down on the inside of his cheek in frustration. Eobard grinned.

“Let's let your husband know that you're alive and well now, shall we?” he said as he walked over to where Oliver's communication device had been set. He smiled at Oliver when he picked up the device, causing the Vigilante to tense. “We hear you loud and clear, _Barry_."

There was a pause on the other end initially. Then, _“_ _Wells!”_

Eobard smirked. “ _Thawne_ , actually,” he corrected. “Eobard Thawne. But you know all that by now, don't you, Barry?”

“ _What have you done with Oliver…!”_

“Temper, temper,” Eobard chuckled, amused. “Relax, Barry Allen. Your husband is safe here with me.”

“ _Prove it…!”_

Eobard rolled his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. “Oh, _all right_...” he said as he approached Oliver with the device. “I suppose I could indulge in that one request.”

He waved the device in front of Oliver's face and raised an eyebrow when the other man glared at him.

“Well?” said Eobard. “Your husband wishes to hear from you.”

The muscles in the sides of Oliver's face rippled as he leaned slightly forward and spoke into the device gruffly. “ _Barry_.”

The younger man's response was immediate. _“_ _Oh god—Oliver…? Ollie, is that you?”_

“I'm fine—” Oliver started to say when Eobard whipped the device back to his own lips.

“For the time being, of course,” he said with a malevolent grin.

_“I swear, if you hurt him, I'll—!”_

“You'll _what_ , Barry?” Eobard taunted. “Because from where I'm standing, you're at quite the disadvantage!”

There was a brief pause, and then, _“...what is it that you want?”_

“Ah…!” Eobard said with an approving tilt of his head. “Now _that's_ what I like to hear. Listen hard now, Barry, and listen close...this is what I want.”

_“...I'm listening.”_

“Good, because here's what you're going to do,” said Eobard. “I am going to reveal my location, and you are going to come here, alone, if you know what's best for you and Oliver. Do you understand me?”

_“...yes.”_

“Yes, what?” Eobard asked obnoxiously.

Oliver could hear the frown in his husband's voice. _“Yes...I understand.”_

“Excellent!” said Eobard. “And know this, Barry. Should you fail to follow my instructions to the letter, you _will_ live to regret it.”

“ _Don't you dare hurt him,”_ said Barry.

“I keep my end of the bargain so long as you keep yours,” said Eobard. “Now here's where we are.”

Oliver frowned when Eobard crushed the listening piece shortly after that. “You sure that's what you wanted to do?” he asked gruffly.

His eyes narrowed when the time traveler threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, this is priceless!” he exclaimed with glee. “You're _married to him_ and you still don't know your husband half as well as I do?”

Oliver bristled at that. “ _Look_. What exactly are you planning?” he growled angrily.

An ominous chill ran down his spine when the other man took something that looked very much like a bomb and began quickly strapping it onto Oliver.

“Now, now...have some _patience_ , at least,” Eobard said tauntingly as he gave Oliver something of a Cheshire grin. “After all, just simply telling you all the things I have planned, well...where would the fun in _that_ be?”


	4. Seeds of Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally, FINALLY had a minute to start writing new chapters to my WiPs...and here's the first of them! Playing off certain elements of my other ongoing series here (although the timelines are not at all related), and incorporating a couple useful things from Season Two of _The Flash_. Oh, and of course I borrow some elements from the comics and make up my own twisted version of _The Flash_ universe, just because.
> 
> Sorry for how ridiculously overdue this chapter is, and thanks to all my loyal readers for their patience and continuing support. Hope this makes up for the wait!

“ _Barry.”_

Caitlin's concern fell on deaf ears as Barry paced about the laboratory, replaying the events from several hours ago. Just that morning, he and Oliver had been laughing over breakfast.

Then the call had come. The call that changed everything.

“Barry!”

The speedster stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Caitlin, his frame tense. His fellow scientist worried her lip.

“What did he say to you?” she asked, referring to his earlier phone call with Eobard.

Barry clenched one of his hands into a fist, unconsciously. “I have to go.”

Caitlin frowned. “Go? Go where?”

Barry took several steps backward and then turned, beginning to make his way towards the exit leading to the hall. “He told me where he's keeping Oliver.”

“Okay? So where do we find him?” Cisco asked, piping up.

Barry shook his head. “He told me to come alone.”

“Uh, agreed no superhero ever!” Cisco said, frowning. “Barry, _of course_ you're not going alone.”

“I'm with Cisco,” said Caitlin. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“We should call Felicity and the others,” said Cisco. “I mean, they're just as upset as you are, about Reverse-Flash taking—”

“ _No_ ,” Barry said firmly, holding up a hand to halt his two friends from saying anything more. “Harrison—I mean... _Eobard Thawne_ is a dangerous man.”

“All the more reason why you need a kick-ass team for back-up,” Cisco insisted. “Diggle and Canary are—”

“Not even _metas_ , Cisco,” Barry said, sounding pained. “They may be superheroes in their own right, but they're still just human.”

His friends both flinched at the words. Barry's lips quirked slightly upward at one corner apologetically.

“Sorry, I— _look_ ,” Barry said, shaking his head. “We all know what Eobard—the Reverse-Flash is capable of. He...he kills, without mercy. He's fast...faster than _me_ , even…!”

Barry felt the onset of a headache as he closed his eyes. He could almost picture Oliver in his mind and imagine what his lover might have said in response to his statements had he been there right then, listening, in that moment. Lips curled slightly upward, eyes twinkling, betraying the barest hints of fondness within them despite the dire situation.

“ _You're not really making a good case for yourself there, Barr...”_

“The _point_ is,” Barry emphasized tightly, opening his eyes and staring at his two friends. “I may not be fast enough, but...I _am_ our only best chance at getting Ollie back with the least amount of collateral damage possible.”

“Do you even have a plan?” Caitlin asked, exasperated.

Barry shook his head. “No,” he admitted. “But I don't have a choice, Caitlin. I've got to go. Oliver needs me.”

And then before either of his friends could protest any further, he was gone. Caitlin let out a sigh.

“Oh man, oh man, oh man…!” Cisco said, raising his arms and placing them atop his head. “This is _not good_ , Caitlin…! Not good at all! What do we do?”

“Well, Barry _did_ leave in his suit,” Caitlin said, marching towards their main computers with a look of determination. “We track him.”

“Uh, except Thawne's made it clear that we're not the ones that find him; he finds you,” said Cisco. “So he's likely got something to jam any outgoing signals from wherever he is. We can't expect that we'll be able to communicate with Barry once he reaches the guy. I mean, we couldn't even track Oliver from his earpiece, the signal was so scrambled.”

“And then he got rid of it,” Caitlin agreed. “But he didn't think of everything.”

C isco raised a brow. “Meaning…?”

“ _Meaning_ , Barry's going to blip off the radar as soon as he reaches the Reverse-Flash,” Caitlin said calmly. 

Cisco's eyes widened in sudden realization. “ Oh, I get it…! S o even if we can't pinpoint  Barry's exact location, we should still be able to figure out where  he is , generally,  based on where exactly his signal disappears !”

Caitlin allowed herself a small grin, despite the situation. “Precisely.”

“Oh, I like that, I like that a lot,” Cisco said, clapping his hands in excitement. “That's _genius_ , Caitlin! Barry's going to kill us.”

“Yeah, well, I prefer that to the alternative,” said Caitlin. “Cisco, you keep an eye on Barry's location. I'm going to call the others.”

“I'm on it!” Cisco said as he plopped into the chair in front of the computer screen.

Meanwhile, Barry  was speeding towards his destination. He was going so fast that the world around him seemed to be melting away more so than usual,  though not at the breakneck speed required to skip through time and space.

“ _Just hang in there, Ollie,”_ Barry thought to himself as he continued to run. _“I'm coming for you. Just hold on...”_

In the meantime, the Reverse-Flash had long since finished what was meant to be a fail-safe. Eobard grinned at the sight of Oliver's impressive glare.

“Oh, if looks could _kill_ , Mr. Queen,” the devilish speedster hissed with a hint of glee.

Oliver struggled against his restraints. “What is it that you want?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Why, the only thing Barry can give me,” Eobard said, voice filled with hate as he spat. “ _Closure_.”

“For what?” Oliver asked. “What did Barry ever do to you?”

Eobard scrunched the features of Harrison's borrowed face into an annoyed expression. “You know, you ask a lot of questions for someone who should be far more concerned about the precarious situation he's been placed in.”

“Sorry, can't help it. Force of habit,” Oliver said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “This isn't my first rodeo.”

“Ah, _yes_...” Eobard said, nodding his head with mock appreciation. “That's right. You _did_ spend some time on Lian Yu. I understand you've both endured and survived a great deal, but _tell me_ , Mr. Queen, have you ever lived through being blown to bits?”

Oliver's jaw tightened involuntarily at that. Before further words could be exchanged, the sound of white noise occurring captured their attention. Eobard grinned as he slowly spun on his heel.

“Right on time, Barry Allen,” he drawled.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco frowned at his screen. “Uh...hey, Caitlin?”

“Yes? What is it?” Caitlin asked as she made her way back to Cisco's side.

Cisco shook his head. “I think something's wrong.”

“What? What do you mean?” Caitlin asked as she looked where Cisco was pointing on the computer screen.

“Barry's stopped, but his signal never went out,” said Cisco.

“That can't be,” Caitlin said, shaking her head. “Dr. Wells wouldn't be so careless.”

“ _Exactly!_ ” said Cisco. “Which means…!”

“That Dr. Wells must not be where he told Barry he'd be!” Caitlin said in alarm as she leaned over Cisco and hit the button that would allow her to communicate with their friend. “Barry! Barry! Are you there? It's Caitlin. Can you read me?”

Barry did hear her voice come through his earpiece, but the speedster chose to ignore her. He was focused only on the pair of holograms projected in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Barry growled at the Reverse-Flash.

Oliver couldn't tell at first, whether Barry was actually with them or not, but then his eyes widened in realization. There had been no familiar wind, and Barry had no reason to distort his appearance, after all. Secret identities had no use for them here.

“What's going on here?” Barry demanded, sounding every bit as frustrated as Oliver felt.

“Oh, Barry, Barry, Barry...” Eobard replied with a rather amused laugh. “Did you really think I'd make things so simple?”

“I came _alone_. Like you asked me to,” said Barry.

Eobard threw back his head and laughed before casting a gleeful glance over his shoulder. “You _see?!_ ” the yellow speedster sneered at Oliver with elation. “ _Absolutely predictable_ , and _yet?_ I told you, Oliver, you don't know your husband as well as you think. You severely underestimate his sense of nobility.”

Oliver's lips pressed into a firm line. He lowered his head, muscles in his jaw flexing on one side. He kept his eyes downcast as he responded.

“You're _wrong_ ,” he growled tightly, fists clenching angrily behind his back. “I know I'll never be half the man that Barry is; I know that I'm not deserving of his love—”

“No, _Ollie…_!” Barry said, shaking his head as he reached for Oliver desperately, despite knowing that all he would grapple was air. “Don't say that…!”

Oliver let out a small sigh before lifting his head and meeting his lover's gaze, eyes reflecting warmth for the other man. “But never once in all our days together have I taken him for granted.”

“Well, well...isn't that _touching_ ,” Eobard hissed. “ _Isn't it_ , Barry.”

“ _Where are you keeping him?!_ ” Barry roared.

“Such rage!” Eobard said, baring his teeth. “It's quite satisfying to see.”

“Let. Oliver. Go,” Barry demanded.

“Oh, I would love to do just that, Barry, I really would,” said Eobard. “But you see, I still have use for him.”

“What is it that you want?” Barry asked, a perfect echo of Oliver's earlier posed question.

That very reason being the cause for why Eobard threw his head back and laughed. “My, my…! I guess couples really do start to sound the same after a while. How sickeningly _sweet_ ,” he sneered. “But that's besides the point.”

“And what are you saying the point is?” Barry asked as his eyes shifted back and forth between Eobard and Oliver, assessing his options.

Eobard grinned. “Tell me, Barry, are you familiar with the name Malcolm Thawne?”

“Malcolm _Thawne?_   No,” Barry said, shaking his head. “Though I'm assuming he's a relative of yours.”

“How apt...” Eobard mocked. “I suppose I shouldn't be shocked that my ancestor did not inform you.”

Barry frowned. “Who, Eddie? I mean, Eddie doesn't really talk much about his family...”

“And why would he,” Eobard snarled. “After all, he is quite unremarkable in just about everything he does, but allow me to _educate you_ , Barry Allen. Malcolm Thawne is that man's cousin.”

“What does any of this have to do with me?” Barry asked.

“Why, _everything_ ,” Eobard said with a feral grin. “You both are quite well-connected.”

Barry shook his head. “I've never even met the guy.”

Eobard chuckled. “How wrong you are, Mr. Allen.”

Oliver frowned. “What's he talking about, Barry?”

Reflected in Barry's eyes was panic. “I...I don't know!”

“Of course you don't, Barry,” Eobard said before smirking at Oliver. “Don't worry, your husband isn't keeping secrets from you—he was just too young to remember!”

Barry glared at him. “Tell me where you are, right now!”

“Nah-ah!” Eobard tutted as he held up a device. “Not until you promise to give me what I want, first.”

Barry tensed. “I could rip the bomb off faster than you could detonate it.”

“Ah, now while that may be true, let me remind you of something quite obvious, in case you've forgotten,” said Eobard. “You don't know where your husband is.”

Barry grit his teeth and screamed through them in frustration. “What is it that you want, _Thawne…_?!”

“Simple,” said Eobard. “I want you to send me back to the future.”

“And why would I help you do that?” asked Barry.

“ _Because_ , Mr. Allen,” said Eobard. “You not only save your husband's life if you do, but I can also give you what you want.”

Barry's brows furrowed together in confusion; his voice lost a bit of its edge. “Sorry...what?”

“Don't listen to him, Barry…!” Oliver warned.

“You could get your mother back,” said Eobard. “Keep your father out of prison. Have the normal life you were always supposed to have, before I ever disturbed your timeline.”

“...and why should I believe you?” Barry asked.

“Because you don't have a choice!” Eobard thundered.

Barry stood there silently for a moment, conflicted. Right around then, Cisco's voice crackled through his communications system.

“ _Barry…!”_

The speedster ignored him. When Barry locked eyes with the yellow speedster, Oliver's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

“Oh, no, no, no, Barry…!” he said. “Barry, don't—I _know_ that look…! Don't even—”

“I don't have a choice, Ollie,” said Barry. 

“Good,” Eobard said with a grin. “I'm glad you see things my way.”

“This is crazy!” said Oliver. “You can't trust him!”

“If I do as he says, he won't hurt you,” said Barry.

Oliver frowned. “You can't know that!”

“Oh, but he does, Mr. Queen,” said Eobard. “You see, Barry knows that if nothing else, I am a man of my word.”

Then, in a move unexpected to the both of them, Eobard hit the button in his hand. Barry lunged forward, eyes wide. 

“NO!” he screamed.

He barely registered Cisco's worried voice calling out to him frantically.  _“What is it, Barry?! What's going on? What's happening?!”_

Oliver's breath hitched as he looked down at his chest. A timer had come to life on the explosive device that was attached to him. 

“Twenty-four hours, Mr. Allen,” said Eobard. “Enough time to have Cisco finish building the time machine I started at the lab, enough time for you to send me back, and _enough time_ for me to tell you where exactly your husband is, and save his life.”

“You _bastard!_ ” Barry screamed.

“Now, now, Barry—now isn't the time to taint your clean hero image with a foul vocabulary. That's not what you're known for,” Eobard mock-scolded. “Now listen carefully, because here is what I need you to do.”

Unable to think of a reasonable alternative, Barry found that he had no choice other than to resign himself to listening. Eobard wanted him to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and use the particle accelerator to send the yellow speedster back. Barry would have to run at mach-two speed, and he would have to collide with a hydrogen particle. He had less than two minutes to close the portal in order to prevent a black hole from swallowing everything, and Eobard would tell him Oliver's location only after he was safely on board his time traveling vessel.

After being given his instructions, Barry finally lifted a hand to his ear and acknowledged Cisco. He explained to his friend the current situation and also relayed Eobard's message to him.

“...you get all that, man?” Barry asked when he was done.

“ _...yeah, I got it, but that doesn't mean I like it,”_ said Cisco.

“We don't have a choice, Cisco,” said Barry.

“Barry...” Oliver called out softly.

The Scarlet Speedster and Vigilante locked eyes. Barry pressed his fingers to his ear again.

“How long do you think you'll need, Cis?” he asked. “We've got less than a day.”

“ _...I can get everything done and set up in about four hours, Barr,”_ said Cisco. _“Give or take.”_

“Fine,” Barry said before looking at Eobard. “S.T.A.R. Labs in four hours. I'll see you there.”

Eobard gave Barry a little salute. “Pleasure doing business with you, _Flash_.”

Before Barry could get another word in, the holographic image vanished. He was stunned at first, but then he rushed forward and smashed a dent into the cement wall before him, screaming in frustration. Knowing there wasn't anything else he could do at that location, Barry sped off back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Hours later, the time travel vessel had been successfully built, and the particle accelerator was made active. Despite the number of superheroes present at the laboratory, still they were unprepared for the yellow speedster's arrival. Not that they could have done anything to him anyway, even if they were prepared to. Oliver's well-being was of utmost importance to all those who were present. No one was going to do a thing until Eobard revealed the location of where he was keeping the Vigilante.

For a moment, they all held their breath, knowing that there was still a chance that Eobard would go back on his word and escape without telling them anything. Oliver would be lost to them forever. Felicity was doing her best to try and pinpoint possible locations, but it was practically impossible without being able to narrow down just where Eobard had been.

The yellow speedster finally played his trump card after Barry had slashed a hole through time-space. Eobard started the engine of the time machine and gave the Scarlet Speedster what he needed to know.

“In the room where I kept Gideon,” said Eobard. “There is a portion of the wall that will only open at the touch of your hand or my own. _Don't_ ask where I got your hand print from for recognition— _clearly_ , you and I both know that there is no purpose right now in asking that question.”

To his credit, Barry didn't flinch. “Okay, and what happens when I do?”

Eobard grinned. “There, you will find everything that you need. Now so long, Barry Allen. It truly was a pleasure, and don't forget, you only have two minutes to seal the portal or the singularity will tear apart everything!”

Then, in using the controls, Eobard angled the time machine right at the entrance of the wormhole, and pressed a button on one of the armrests when he was ready. When he did so, the machine lurched forward, and in an instant, the yellow speedster was gone.

From that moment on, the sequence of events that followed rattled by quickly. Teams Flash and Arrow worked together to shut down the particle accelerator and close the wormhole before it became a singularity. Since they were able to do so well before the wormhole lost its stability, no further calamity followed.

Barry went to Eobard's former hideaway and found the portion of wall that dissolved when the speedster placed his hand over it, revealing a USB stick which contained Oliver's coordinates and instructions as to how to diffuse the bomb attached to his husband.

By the end of the day, the two teams confirmed that everything was under control before all going their separate ways. Barry and Oliver went back to their home in Starling City. Both men held each other tightly under the covers, gently exchanging kisses and softly spoken declarations of their love. The nightmare was over. At least, that's what they believed. Little did they know that when they sent Eobard Thawne back, it wasn't to the future—it was to the _past_.

The year was 1989. The yellow speedster had landed his time travel device in a secluded location. He slipped into the quaint offices of Dr. Gilmore undetected. Not that it mattered that much anyway. The good doctor had been drinking, and he had dismissed his staff for the day.

In minutes, Eobard was hovering over a pair of crying babies. _Twins_.

His face bore a sinister grin as he bent forward and scooped up one of the wriggling infants. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.

“Excuse me?”

Carefully, Eobard placed the crying baby down and turned to address the man who had just entered. The man frowned.

“Wait a minute—who are you?” the man asked in alarm.

“Well, well, Doctor Gilmore,” Eobard said as he approached the man. “Pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You shouldn't be— _AHHHHH!!!_ ” the doctor screamed as Eobard's hand pierced his chest and the yellow speedster began to absorb the other man's features.

Once his transformation was complete, Eobard exchanged garments with the now deceased doctor and made a quick effort to dispose of the body before returning to his mission. Eobard walked back to the twins he had been observing previously. Eobard once again lifted one of the boys and smiled.

“Consider this my last gift to you, Barry,” Eobard hissed. “At least I'll let you live.”


End file.
